brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Agent Chase/Archive 2
BrickPost Issue One High quality videos are ones that aren't choppy, messed up, or seeing a human hand in the shot. They are smooth, easy-to-follow videos that are made step by step and not rushed just to get done. They are like those advanced ones, but they don't have to be. Most of the time, I prefer to not use backgrounds. I just use the wall. I'm a little taken aback by the way you said if I don't know how to make them. Yes, I know how to make them and I'd prefer if you don't act like I know nothing and you know everything. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: WIP * Hey. Sorry if there were any issues caused by my edit, yes we are supposed to contact you before editing a WIP. However, I did not as I did not have time. I am currently going throught all of the Classic Star Wars sets and updating their pages. 7146 TIE Fighter, did not have a set header, and since I have been going back and forth very much through those sets over the past few days, I needed a set header for quick navigation. If you want me to, I will contact you ahead of time from now on, I just didn't want to have to wait for you too send me a message back, had you not been on. Sorry again for any confusion. :) 22:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Done and yes. :) 22:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *** Looks great! Did you make all of that just now, or have you been working on it for a while? Good job! :D 23:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **** Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had to add underneath it to make a space between that and the next post. Hope you don't mind. :) 23:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ***** Wow. Nice. 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ****** Cool. I'm looking forward to your video. :) 23:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ****** Congrats on 2k. :) 05:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 2000 Edits Congrats on 2000 edits! Can you please vote Brickipedia:Good articles/Nominations on the Hydro Crystalization Station? Hi I looked at my signature and it said UTC. What does that mean? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes * Thanks very much for doing that :) It all looks good to me :) 23:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Holiday Articles Hey. It's nice that your editing again, but the things your adding to the Holiday articles aren't really needed. Obviously they are LEGO sets, so you don't need to say that. It doesn't sound right to say, "City Seasonal set", while it does sound right to say, "Seasonal City set". The things your changing are not needed and don't sound correct. The way that I set them up was to a specific standard so that they were easy to read. Now they are pointing out the really obvious (Ex: Saying they are a LEGO set) and they don't sound correct. I can tell that your just trying to rack up the edits and I don't appreciate that. And you know better than anyone that I've been working on the Holiday articles, and I'm not saying you can't edit them, but the things you did aren't correct. I'm going to have to revert them because they just aren't right. Sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Sigh*. I don't really know what to think. I wasn't being rude. I was just pointing this out. Plus, if you already knew that, then why did you do all those edits? Like I said, you just want to get edits. I don't like getting on your case, I just like for things to be correct, and I was simply explaining it to you. Please just calm down. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::What are points? I said you just wanted to have a high edit count, not anything about points. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously you haven't noticed, but that's what I put. When I started editing I put from, but now I put released. Why do you think I'm changing that? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's ok. I guess I got a little carried away. Hahahaha. Ok, so a little more than a little. =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Template:PAGENAME Please don't switch the set names with Pagename because it is more complicated for various reasons and it's unnecessary. Another thing to note the Gorm edit was pretty bad... 23:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can...it's different with Galidor because it is based on a TV show and story. At least replace it with ' ' '' ' '. *Yes, I'm a beta tester. I signed up for it. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Agent Chase, are you on Herofactopedia? 13:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Chase! I was seeing if you could check out the userbox proposals? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) MLN If a guy named "matoro22233" wants to be your freind, It's Me. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] Re:WIP Hey man, but it's not me it's you. I just clicked save and you overwrote it with a WIP but the WIP wasn't an improvement. It's fine please don't get mad. Really it's not a big deal. RE: Userpage Oh, thank you! :) Big help. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 02:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Go to the ideas box at blaze100 blog here is the link Ideas Box. Cheers el blazeo 15:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Box Go to the ideas box at blaze100 blog here is the link Ideas Box. Cheers el blazeo 15:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog You hid my comment I believe. Why? Was it innopropriate? Just curious. 04:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember what I put, but, anyways,I think it would look better if it was a little less crowded:) 21:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Piece cats * Hey, just wanted to let you know that categories like Category:Sets with 100 to 199 pieces are actually automatically added when a number is put into a set infobox (eg if you put 150 in "pieces" section of the set infobox, it'll be added to the mentioned category). So adding them in doesn't really do anything, and if for some reason the category structure's changed with them, they may be added to two cats, which could be a problem 02:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Um... I thought we were friends :P If you mean to add each other to a friends list, sorry but I don't do friends lists on my userpage :S 00:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *** Oh right- that's fine with me :) 01:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My computer doesn't really work too well with it. Let's chat here for a bit. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 74-Z Speeder * Hi, I was wondering if you minded if you changed the above article's name to just "Speeder Bike", or maybe "Imperial Speeder Bike". We're not Wookieepedia, so we don't really need the technical names that would probably only confuse many people who are here to look at LEGO. Also, LEGO always just referred to them as Speeder Bikes. Also, this page should probably mainly serve as a disambig page, but if you want to put a bit of story information in there, that's fine too. 23:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Really... I know we spoke about this on the IRC, but you still take credit for what I did? One: Monorail Transport Base is not complete, it's good. Two: your recent edit replaced with : . The br tag makes a line break and appears better. Three: Monorail Transport Base became a good article not because you nominated it, which is impossible as there is nowhere to nominate it), but because I improved it while it was nom'ed as a good article and Cjc said it was good enough to be good. I know you aren't a bad person, so please don't take credit for what I do, and please remove the box that says you got monorail transport base to good; it takes credit for my work, is a lie, and makes me feel as if you don't like me. * Ok, this editwar on the userpage has to stop. Just to get a few facts clear: ** The article was initially complete. It was nominated for completeness by Agent Chase. LegOtaku looked over it, and gave it completeness status (shown here). It is a GA now, but it still was complete at some point. ** Whether nominating an article for completeness actually counts for helping at all is a bit subjective (which is why I was a bit hesitant in nominating userboxes like this). Personally, I would only use these userboxes if I did major edits to the page, like a total rewrite, but that's just me. ** Users should not edit other user's userpages except in special circumstances, for example, the userpage has a redlinked category or a category which should not be there on it, or for the placing and removal of templates such as . Removing userboxes like this isn't really part of it. Talk about it before the editwar starts, but it's good to see you've started talking now. ** Also having or : is really just the editor's preference. : just makes a line break an indents (to indicate something like a subtheme), which I personally prefer, but others like it use br. Neither way's right or wrong, it's just whatever you like. * Anyway, that's all I have to say, but please sort it out soon, and hope it works out well for both of you :) 00:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Ok, good to hear it was all sorted out :) 04:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *** Well, I definitely wouldn't be opposed to it, and would most likely support it :) 06:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry and Rollback I think that if you were active in editing (say 30% more) and you won a BotM you would be a great rollback candidate. Right now, your activity level in the edits are low, but it's not that hard to get BotM when you try really hard. Ya I guess so. Well you are a great person. If you really really really want BotM or Rollback try getting to 3500 edits. Yes you do. I'm just suggesting for rollback because on brickipedia admins and experienced brickipedians are very tough on priveleges. What? Re:Thanks No problem. I just don't like when other users edit a userpage that's not there own. I did that before, but I don't anymore. I realized if they want it like that, then they want it like that. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Two RE: Help With Something * Hey. Yeah, sure. With what? 03:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WIP Do you mind if I fix a few tiny things on 7146 TIE Fighter? I noticed there is so unneeded info and in need of a few spaces. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, it's just a few tiny mistakes. Won't take me long, I promise. =P [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template Stuff * Hey. Sure, I'd be happy to. I, however, am not a master of templates, NHL and LegOtaku are. But I'm in either way. What kind of templates exactly did you have in mind? 05:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, templates! I'll take a shot at one if you let me! Sure. Part 30173 I searched it on Peeron and that's the part. Thus, it's NOT a weapon from prince of persia. Please don't undo my edits without looking up the thing I did. Me too! Hi Check out my blog! Vote for your favorite! Tell everyone you can!! [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Good Article Noms Can you vote for the Spyrius base in good article noms? Agreement to be buddies If you want to be buddies we can [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] 01:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Be buddies! Budies :) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Being Buddies I was talking to Agent Chase but we can be buddies [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] 01:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'm trying to become an admin here, which means I have to make lots of articles and do lots of cool stuff, like get 5 articles to featured or 50 articles to good before I can even think about the possibility. Year Categorization Well, when adding a category year for a minifigure, it is only suppost to have the year category of when it was first released. 22:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to. 22:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I'm sure. It is what is suppost to be done. Re: * Hey, I saw it. Looks good :) 01:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks! :) Yeah, it was definitely a good idea to get them all linked to each other :) Anyway, keep up the great work- just a few more edits to go and you make 3000 :) 01:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Editcount I saw your last edit to your page: Why not add to your page, then it shows your exact editcount, like I did in my signature. Then you don't have to update it every time. 17:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article What article should we try to get to featured? 19:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Nah. I don't know anything about it, and there's not much of a storyline. How about Alpha Team or something like that? 19:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ugh. I'll go with it but I really would prefer Alpha Team. It's been around longer, has more story, has lots of interesting stuff, tons of fleshed out minifigures, and loads of comics. 19:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! 19:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) FA I'm noming PM now. 16:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 4000 edits! I almost have 4000 edits. I will have them before the end of the day tomorrow!! 18:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks - im working hard :) --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar, put this on your page Enjoy, this has existed for a while but only 4 have been given out. Please put it on your page. 13:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Brickfilm Hi, I am making a brickfilm so look at my userpage and blog to vote for themes and minifigures [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Facepalm* No, no, no, no. I meant the whole voting thing, not the Brickfilms. I guess I should be more clear. Sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 18:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahahahahahaha! I'll try, don't worry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased sets It does seem a bit odd to list sets that were never released by LEGO , I guess someone has decided on this previously. Sure you can use the pic no probs. cheers Gladiatoring 22:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure we all need as many friends as we can get , I thought you would never ask :) Gladiatoring 22:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) April Fools See reply on Mariofighters tp, as I got the comments mixed up Kingcjc 00:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Look, this was crazy. I have too much stress on hands right now. And besides, I seen Eigthteen's talk page. He had hacked the people he was jealous/angry at. So, see why I did what I did? 00:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I did 00:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Look, can we just forget about this? :( 00:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Eighteen is angry/jealous at me? yay Kingcjc 09:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Blog Please visit User blog:BobaFett2/Trip to Tim's House. 00:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: * It's not an April Fool's joke- it's real! :) This is now a MEGA bloks wiki :) 03:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) AUUUUUUGHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!!! 20:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MEGABLOKS ARE EVIIIIIIILLLL!!!! 20:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Furno/Blaze Bike Why do you want Furno Bike, not Blaze Bike? 20:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Set Infobox You aren't supposed to have the set number in the title. 21:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub Hey, I looked throught the archive of Completeness Nomanations, and User:Clone Commander Fox got to nomanating it first and getting it accepted. Sorry, but if you have the User complete template on your user page with it, you really didn't promote it. But, I'll make u a deal to make this up. 00:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) * I'll make the one Atlantis set that you wanted complete complete, you know like add a huge description, and you re-nomanate it. 00:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey, do you mind reading Forum:Completeness Check group Requests page? 01:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three I gots I gots galactic enforcer! 16:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Chase. Eariler today, were you on the IRC today when I was? I really hope you say no. 02:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *Well, "you" were hassrassing me you were on. 15:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) LEGOUni I was just thinking we might could meet up on LEGOUni. I should be on thursday at 4:00 p.m. EST. Lets meet up at Nexus Station, In the middle of all the booths. I'll be Betuor. Please tell me what you think. I think we will make a good team. Anybody else who sees this who plays, post on my page with your name and you can join, then we can get the gold bricks. --Betuor 01:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: LEGOUni I can't make it at that time because I won't be home till 4:00. I'll try and make it as soon as able, possibly 3:30 at the eailerest. What is your minfigs name? Let me guess it's Agent Chase. --Betuor 21:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait! That is the only bad thing about Lego games, you can't do everything without friends. It's okay when you have them, but you can't always. How far have you gotten? I'm at Nexus Station. I could have gotten farther, but I ran out of time Sunday. --Betuor 01:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Same for me. I think it is weird that you can't access some areas that are part of missions. They need to fix that. Check out the videos on my page, they show all the pirate items. --Betuor 01:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That will be fine, I can't seem to do it. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you on time, something came up. Could you find the last jailed ninjia? --Betuor 01:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You here? Did I make you mad? And why can't I edit?!?!?!?! --Betuor 12:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I just couldn't seem to get an answer and nothing I did showed up. Let's meet up at the Numdus Station concert area. If we build al the same stage props, we will get to have the gold brick. I have also been to Gnarled Forest and got the gun. I can help you if you need it. Did you play today? --Betuor 01:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I got the gold in Nimbus and Avant and all flags too, also I have 6 in Gnarled. I think we might be able to meet up at Nimbus in the middle of the stalls. I should be there by about *try and be put on each others friend lists. I have heard that one guy and his 2 kids were at the same place, same time on different computers and they couldn't see each other, but I don't think that happens with friends. I'm glad they fixed some of this lagging finally. --Betuor 13:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) * I tryed to add something and it got rid of what I already wrote. (happened when I mispelled smoething. NEED TO FIX THAT!) 3:00 a.m. EST. We need to How about we use me Blog now? Flex217 might join too. --Betuor 13:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) For some reason the IRC won't work for me. --Betuor 18:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Had that happen in word one time, very ignoring. --Betuor 19:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig OK...I was only correcting a spelling error 00:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Film Maybe you can take in my proposal (i think im late :P ) I know i haven't been here for a while and i completely forgot about the film youre making! my proposal is here : User blog:Clone Commander Fox/Chase Film Script Proposal --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! BOTM * Congratulations, you're May's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to put on your userpage. 00:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four we're trying to get minifig wiki to be a friend of brickipedia again! Ya, could you vote weather to put it on the front page?--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :\ Sigh. Look, I have done NOTHING wrong. Bobafett had been mad and took out his anger on me. It was something so stupid, and he just had to let it go. Please do not get involved. Thanks, -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 20:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Wiki I am taking a small break from Brickipedia in order to recoup my ideas and come up with new projects on it. For the time being, I am devoting a little more time to Minifigure Wiki. I would like you to help me with ideas in http://minifigure.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Article_Management_Committee. Thank you, 22:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem, friend. 22:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollabck rights have been applied to your account. As you probably know, rollback should be used to undo vandalism only, otherwise the normal undo funciton should be used. If you're not sure about any of it, feel free to contact me :) 00:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Yes, it says it somewhere there in the rules 01:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can nominate yourself. I would caution you against it, because while you are a great user, I doubt that everyone will vote for you. I'm not so sure myself if they will vote for me, but that's for the future to tell. 01:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Wiki You are still an admin there, but you are not very active. Could you please vote here? 02:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you look at User:Clone Commander Fox/ Brickfilm Script Proposal [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 02:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Mos Espa Podrace Oh yeah, I forgot that they went to the gungan city before tatooine. My mistake. 00:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Um... Where'd you get that from? I only congradulated him. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 11:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five Thamks chase, for nominating me [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 19:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC)